Elle and Kaitlyn Go To Hogwarts!
by The abandoned
Summary: Elle Parker and Kaitlyn meet at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry and Change the story up a little.


Elle: short, 11 years old, long blonde hair pulled into pigtails at her shoulders, a heart shaped face, dimples, (no glasses)

Kaitlyn: tall, eleven years old, dark brown hair cut in layers around face, heart shaped face, no dimples, contact lenses, bright blue eyes

It was a misty afternoon at King's Cross Station. Elle had been driving with her parents for awhile now, and they had finally made it. She had just gotten a Hogwarts letter while in Bulgaria over the summer. They had to cut the vacation short in order to buy supplies. Elle had been looking forward to this moment since she was a small child. Now, she was very nervous. Elle took the train ticket from her mother as they walked between platforms nine and ten. Her mother smiled reassuringly at her, as did her dad. She nodded towards them both, took her cart, and ran through the wall of platform ten. Once on the other side, she gave a sigh of relief. Her parents were soon behind her, pushing her anxiously through the crowds. She gave her ticket to the master of the booth and boarded the train, blowing kisses to her mother and father. She heard her mom yell to her to write soon, and she gave a reassuring nod before turning and walking into the corridors of the train. She found an empty compartment since most children were still saying their goodbyes to their parents. She put her trunk into the space above her head, and sat down, looking at the new snowy owl sitting in the cage next to her.

"We made it Lucky" she murmured to the owl, "We're here."

Shortly after, a girl and a boy walked into the small compartment, setting their belongings in the rack much like the way Elle had. They all sat and gave each other nervous smirks.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" said the girl. She had long, bushy brown hair and slightly larger-than-normal teeth.

"Elle" said Elle curtly, too nervous to string together long sentences. The boy looked up at the two of them and nodded. Elle looked at him.

"And you are?" Elle asked.

"N-n-n-Neville" the boy stuttered. "I-I seem to have lost my to-"

Neville was cut off by a small explosion rocketing through the door. A sleek Siamese cat followed the explosion through the door.

"Hi" the explosion said. "I'm Kaitlyn"

"Toad." Neville finished, giving a glare towards the girl with the short choppy hair. Elle looked at the boy and cocked her head.

"You've lost your toad?" She asked, biting her lip. "It could be anywhere….On the platform, that's not good at all!!" She shook her head and called attention to the girl.

"Nice to meet you … Kaitlyn." Elle said, giving a small nod towards her. "This is Hermione, Neville, and I'm Elle." She reached out to shake Kaitlyns' hand. Kaitlyn giggled and gave her a high five instead.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said. She turned to Neville. "You lost your toad? Sucks for you!!!"

The Siamese cat looked like if it could have, it would be laughing.

"That's not very nice." Elle said, patting Neville's hand. "Here, Neville, we'll go ask people if they've seen your toad. Kaitlyn, we'll need you to help too."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. She was leaning against the door now and the train jerked, knocking her off her feet.

Elle stifled a laugh as she heard Neville mutter, "Sucks for her!" To himself.

"Let's go." Elle said, seeing the murderous look in Kaitlyn's eyes, not wanting her to hurt the already shaken Neville.

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione said, speaking up in for what had seemed like ages.

Elle followed Kaitlyn, not wanting her to go back and kill Neville.

Kaitlyn burst into the first compartment. It was full of fourth years.

"Any of you seen a toad? Guy named Neville's lost his" Kaitlyn said, not going into detail. The fourth years shook their heads. Kaitlyn slammed the door shut and went to the next compartment. Elle stuck her head in after Kaitlyn and smiled.

"If any of you find it, please return it to Neville, He's in compartment C"

This went on for about half an hour until they neared Hogwarts and needed to change into their cloaks.

When Kaitlyn walked into the compartment, followed by her cat, her cloak's sleeves were rolled up to the elbows.


End file.
